La Prophetie2
by leoline
Summary: Et si la prophetie ne concernait pas Harry ... DragoHermione.
1. Default Chapter

Ceci est la première fic que je publi, soyez donc indulgents ! !

Je rappelle pour ceux qui l'ignore que malheureusement aucun perso ne m'appartient même pas le petit Drago ! !

C'est bien triste tout de même !

****

Chapitre 1 : la rentrée

Hermione entrait en septième année, elle venait d'être nommée préfet en chef.

Elle allait donc quitter la maison des Gryffondors pour s'installer dans les appartements privés des Préfet en chef

Elle allait habité avec le 2eme préfet en chef, elle était donc pressée de savoir avec qui elle allait vivre.

Elle espérait que ce soit Harry.

Ca aurait vraiment été le bonheur, Harry et elle sortait ensemble depuis le début des vacances et vivre ensemble une année entière aurait vraiment été géniale.

Elle arriva en compagnie de Harry et Ron dans la grande salle de Poudlard.

Les professeurs étaient assis a leur table pour accueillir les élèves.

Une fois l'affectation des premières années effectuées le professeur Dumbledore se leva 

- Chers élèves, j'ai le plaisir de vous présentez les deux nouveaux préfets en chef de Poudlard. 

- Melle Hermione Granger de Gryffondors.

Hermione se leva souriante sous les applaudissements de ses amis.

- Et Mr Drago Malfoy de Serpentards

Le sourire de Hermione s'effaça alors que celui de Drago redoubla 

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore demanda a chaque préfet d'emmener les premières années dans leur maison.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall appela Hermione et Drago 

- Jeunes gens, je vous pris de bien vouloir me suivre, je vais vous emmenez dans vos appartements.

Hermione et Drago suivirent leur professeur qui durant le trajet jusqu'au tableau leur rappela les principales fonctions d'un préfet en chef.

- Voilà votre mot de passe est Fizburg. L'appartement comporte une salle commune, une cuisine, vos deux chambres et une salle de bains commune. J'espère jeunes gens, que vous saurez mettre de cotés vos anciens griefs et travaillé main dans la main afin d'accomplir brillamment la tache qui vous ai confié. Personne, pas même les professeurs ne sont autorisés a pénétrer dans ces lieux. Je vous laisse donc ici. N'hésitez pas a me demandé conseils si vous doutez de quelque chose.

Sur ces paroles le professeur Mac Gonagall laissa la gryffondor et le serpentard.

Elle croisa Dumbledore alors qu'elle regagnait son bureau.

- Alors Minerva, nos préfets en chef sont ils installés ? 

- Oui, mais Albus, es tu sur de toi, je pense pas que ce soit eux ! 

- Ah Minerva, quand me feras tu confiance, hein ? C'est par eux que tout arrivera, je te le dis 

- Mais le jeune Malfoy est si . 

- Je sais mais il changera tu verras !


	2. L'appartement des prefets

****

Chapitre2 : L'appartement des préfet en chef

Drago se mit face au tableau 

Fizburg, 

La toile pivota et laissa apparaître une porte.

Hermione suivi Drago, la salle commune était confortablement installé, mariant le rouge des gryffondors et le vert des serpentards, une cheminée était allumée au milieu de la pièce.

Sur le coté une petit cuisine avec le minimum avait été installé.

Deux grandes portes fermées se trouvait de l'autre coté de la pièce, sur l'une on pouvait lire 

****

Hermione Granger Gryffondor et l'autre** Drago Malfoy Serpentard**.

Hermione sans dire un mot a Malfoy se dirigea vers sa chambre, elle ouvrit la porte, ses valises étaient déjà la.

Un grand lit a baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce, un coffre au pied du lit, une coiffeuse une grande armoire, une glace sur pied et un meuble rempli de livres. Une grande fenêtre éclairait la pièce, Hermione regarda a travers, elle voyait le lac. La chambre était vraiment très agréable.

En face de la fenêtre une autre porte était fermée, il était écrit dessus " Salle de bain commune, frappez avant d'entrer ! "

Hermione espéra qu'il fut écrit la même chose du coté du serpentard.

Elle frappa et n'eut aucune réponse, elle poussa donc la porte et se trouva dans un pièce assez grande, il y avait une baignoire et une douche, deux lavabos et deux placards.

Hermione déballa ses affaires et commença a les ranger, au bout de quelques minutes elle se sentit épié, elle se retourna et vit dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain Malfoy qui la regardé les bras croisés sur son torse, un sourire narquois au lèvres.

Il avait changé durant ces vacances, il avait grandi et il semblait a Hermione qu'il avait pris un peu de muscles. Ces cheveux habituellement bien coiffés étaient en bataille, son visage était beaucoup moins enfantin. Seul son regard glacé n'avait pas bougé.

Que veux tu Malfoy ? Mais rien du tout, je t'observe c'est tout Tu m'observe ! Comme un prédateur observe sa proie Granger. Je vais te faire passer la pire année de ton existence ! 

Hermione tressaillie aux paroles de Malfoy, il avait dit ça d'une voix dure et froide.

La réaction de Hermione n'avait pas échappé a Drago, il aimait la sentir faible et craintive.

En l'observant, il s'aperçu que elle aussi avait pas mal changé durant ces vacances.

Elle avait légèrement grandi et sa taille s'était affinée, son visage était plus mince et ses cheveux étaient coiffés, il lui avait même semblé qu'elle s'était maquillé.

Si elle n'avait pas été une sang de bourbe de gryffondors, il aurait bien essayé de la séduire.

Hermione avait repris son rangement, essayant de ne pas faire attention a Malfoy qui l'observé toujours, elle rangé ses livres et parchemins. Elle sortie une photo qu'elle posa sur sa table de nuit, puis entrepris de ranger ses vêtements.

Drago était intrigué par le cadre que Hermione avait posé il regarda un peu plus la photo et il vit un jeune homme enlacer Hermione, il fronça un peu plus les yeux pour distingué le garçon : Potter c'etait Potter

- _Alors comme ça notre sang de bourbe préférée n'est pas aussi chaste qu'elle voudrait le laisser entendre et en plus elle se tape le balafré_ se dit Drago.

Hermione se retourna

Pourrais tu sortir de ma chambre ! Dis moi comment vous allez faire toi et ton Potter maintenant qu'on a repris les cours ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Rappelles toi, il est interdit d'amener une personne ici, comment tu vas faire pour t'envoyer en l'air si tu ne peux pas le voir. 

Il s'était rapproché d'elle, Hermione était maintenant coincé entre l'armoire et Malfoy, il s'approcha un peu plus, il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura a l'oreille 

Je suis là si tu as besoin 

Hermione sentit le souffle chaud du serpentard sur sa nuque et tresailli

Sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre, il tourna le dos et repartit dans sa chambre.

Hermione repris ses esprits, infecte il était absolument infecte.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un enchantement pour l'empêcher de passer sa porte.

Pendant ce temps dans sa chambre, Drago était allongé sur son lit 

__

J'ai trouvé comment je vais la détruire et non seulement je vais ruiner sa réputation mais en plus je vais ridiculiser Potter.


	3. Premiere journée

****

Chapitre 3 : Première journée de cohabitation

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva, elle frappa a la salle de bain personne ne répondis, elle écouta pour être sure de ne pas entendre l'eau de la douche coulée. Elle entra et se glissa sous le jet de la douche. Après un bon quart d'heure elle sorti de la cabine et chercha une serviette, elle réussi a en trouve une mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle se retrouva face a un Malfoy assis sur le lavabo qui la regardé sans aucun complexe.

Qu'est ce que tu fous la Malfoy ! Dégage d'ici tout de suite ! Ne t'énerve pas ma belle 

Il s'approchait d'elle, Hermione entoura son corps de la serviette et la tenu au dessus de sa poitrine

Sors de cette piéce tout de suite Malfoy hurla t elle les larmes aux yeux Non, je pense que je vais en profite un petit peu 

Il avait prit une voix sensuelle et volontairement basse, il touchait pratiquement son corps maintenant, Hermione était coincée contre le mur et ne pouvait plus bougé !

Fous moi la paix Malfoy, dégage Tsi,tsi,tsi, il va falloir être un peu plus gentille avec moi si tu veux . avoir la paix 

Il avait posé un doigt le long de son coup et descendait vers la serviette.

Hermione frissonna a son contact.

__

- Par Merlin que ca peau est douce pensa le jeune homme, et Drago a quoi tu penses la, il s'agit de lui en faire baver pas de baver devant elle, reprend toi !

Mal.malfoy s'il te plaît laisse moi 

Sa voix était étranglée par les sanglots, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi humiliée de sa vie. Elle se trouvait là, a moitié nue a quelques centimètres de la personne qu'elle détestait le plus sur terre, vulnérable, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide.

Allons ne fait pas ta mijaurée, tu n'es pas aussi prude que tu le laisse entendre 

Il la saisie par les cheveux les tira de toute la force qu'il possédait pour relever le visage d'Hermione.

La jeune femme ne pu empêcher un cri de douleur sortir de sa bouche.

Il la regarda, l'embrassa sans aucune douceur, forçant la jeune fille a le laisser entrer dans sa bouche.

Il se serrait contre elle, et Hermione aurait pu jurer qu'elle lui faisait plus d'effet qu'il ne le voulait.

Malfoy se dégagea d 'elle, son sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et avant de passer la porte, se retourna et envoya un baiser a Hermione.

Hermione se laissa tombé le long du mur en pleur, un goût de sang dans la bouche.


	4. La grande salle

****

Chapitre 4 : La grande salle le même jour

Lorsqu'elle descendit ce matin là dans la grande salle, Harry et Ron était deja arrivé.

Elle avait les yeux encore rouges des larmes qu'elle avait versée.

Elle fut accueilli par Harry

Bonjour Mon ange, tu as passé une bonne nuit Ca va lui répondit elle en l'embrassant Mais attends, tu as pleuré qu'est ce qui c'est passé, c'est Malfoy Non..non c'est rien, je me suis mis du savon dans l'½il ce matin 

Harry ne sembla pas convaincu par l'explication de sa petite amie mais ne dit rien !

- OOH regardez comme c'est mignon, le balafré et la sang de bourbe qui se bécote !

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent, Drago et ses acolytes étaient plantés devant eux.

Drago fixa Hermione qui ne lâcha pas son regard 

Evitez de vous reproduire, on a assez d'une Je-sais-tout et d'un Saint-Potter Fermes là Malfoy et va retrouvez ton bouledogue de Pansy ! 

Harry pris Hermione par la main et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors.

Harry l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

Dis moi Hermione, maintenant que tu as une chambre pour toi toute seule, il y a peut être moyen que ce soir.avec ma cape. je te rejoigne 

Il avait dis ça en prenant un air de petit garçon 

Harry ! 

Hermione sentait le feux lui montés au joues

Quoi, tu ne veux pas ? Si j'aimerais beaucoup mais personne a pars les deux préfets en chef ne peuvent entrer dans l'appartement OH c'est pas vrai ! Il serait préférable que ce soit moi qui te rejoigne lui dit elle d'un air mutin, amènes moi ta cape tout a l'heure ! Hermione tu n'est qu'une petite coquine lui susurra Harry a l'oreille 

La journée se passa sans autre altercation mais Hermione redouté le moment ou elle serait seule avec Drago.


	5. Une nuit avec Harry

****

Chapitre 5 : Une nuit avec Harry

Le soir venu, une fois que Malfoy se fut couché, Hermione pris la cape d'invisibilité et sortie pour rejoindre son amant.

Elle arriva a la tour des gryffondors, donna le mot de passe, monta au dortoir des garçons et se faufila dans le lit de Harry.

Elle mit un sort autour du lit pour que quiconque le regarderait ne voit que Harry sagement assoupis.

Lorsque Harry sentit la présence de sa dulcinée auprès de lui, il se retourna, la pris dans ses bras.

Tu as réussi a échappé a Russard, tu m'impressionnes Tu ne sais pas ce que le désir peut me faire faire mon cher amour 

Hermione se blottit dans ses bras, doucement elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de Harry, il ouvrit lentement la bouche et caressa les lèvres de Hermione de sa langue.

Il commença par lui enlevé le t-shirt qu'elle avait sur elle laissant apparaître sa poitrine ferme , il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et la fit basculé sur le dos, la couvrant de baisers.

Les mains du jeunes hommes glissaient lentement sous la jupe de Hermione.

Sa bouche avide, s'attardait sur les pointes durci des ses seins.

La jeune fille haletait.

Harry glissa lentement une main dans son entrejambe 

Il glissa un doigt en elle, il embrassé maintenant son ventre puis sa tête rejoignit sa main.

Il l'embrassa, la mordilla jusqu'à ce que Hermione explose littéralement sous les caresses expertes de son petit ami.

La jeune fille reprenait petit a petit ses esprits mais Harry en avait décidé tout autrement. Il s'allongea sur elle et la pénétra lentement, Hermione poussa un petit cri de plaisir lorsqu'elle senti le sexe de Harry entré en elle.

Il l'embrassa et commença a bougé lentement, Hermione avait remonté ses longues jambes fines et les avaient attachées autour de la taille de son amant, ses doigts parcourait son dos.

Après quelques minutes de mouvements, Hermione planta ses ongles dans la peau de Harry.

Celui ci se cambra, poussa un petit cri et se rependit en elle.

Il se laissa ensuite tombé sur Hermione éreinté de leur exploit.

Après s'être rhabillé et dis bonne nuit a son tendre, Hermione rejoignit ses appartements


	6. Fin de soirée chez les prefets

****

Chapitre 6 : Fin de soirée chez les préfets

Lorsqu'elle franchit le tableau, elle eut la surprise de se retrouvé nez a nez avec Malfoy.

Il était assit dans la canapé, une tasse a la main et de l'autre un livre. Il avait mis ses lunettes et regardait Hermione par dessus avec un sourire que lui seul s'avait faire.

Alors, Granger, c'était bien au moins ? De quoi je me mêle Malfoy ! J'espère qu'il t'a fait grimpé au septième ciel au moins ! 

Hermione trouvait Malfoy de plus en plus abjecte mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la nature l'avait vraiment gâté. De plus ses lunettes et ses cheveux sans gel lui donnait un charme fou

_ola Hermione, on se calme _Il me satisfait largement plus que toi tu ne le pourrais 

Drago se leva, posa son livre et sa tasse sur la table basse, il se dirigea vers Hermione

Tu veux parié 

Sa voix fit frissonné la jeune fille, la même voix sensuelle et a peine audible qu'il avait pris le matin, il s'était proche d'elle, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur que dégager son corps.

Non merci Malfoy, lui répondis Hermione en essayant de se donné un peu de courage 

Drago comme si il n'avait entendu sa réponse continua

Tu es imprégné de son odeur, tu sens le Potter a plein nez 

Hermione ne se déstabilisa pas

Un peu normal non, je viens de . comment tu as dit hier.. ah oui m'envoyer en l'air avec lui ! Ne joue pas la maligne avec moi, Granger tu pourrais le regretter amèrement. Je ne fais pas ma maligne mais je ne te dois rien du tout Malfoy, tu n'es rien pour moi ! 

Le courage de la Gryffondor plaisait énormément a Drago, Il s'approcha un peu plus et lui saisi les deux bras, il plaqua sa bouche contre le sienne, la forçant a l'embrassé.

Comme le matin Hermione sentit une tension au niveau de son ventre. Pas de doute, Elle l'excitait.

Il relâcha la pression et quitta les lèvres de Hermione.

- Ce que Malfoy veut, Malfoy as, ne l'oubli pas !

Elle le regarda en souriant, ce qui troubla Drago

Alors Malfoy, je te fais de l'effet lui murmura t elle en glissant sa main le long de son pantalon 

Drago resta un moment sans voix, la jeune fille se détacha du corps du serpentard et se dirigea vers sa chambre, avant de franchir la porte, elle se retourna et regarda le bleu acier de ses yeux

Au fait, le goût de Harry ne t'as pas trop gêné dans ma bouche ? Quoi ? Je viens de couché avec Harry, qui sait ce qui il y a eu lui appartenant dans ma bouche .. ? 

Le serpentard la regarda d'un air de dégoût. Hermione lui adressa un baiser et entra dans sa chambre.

Elle était fière d'elle et de la manière dont elle lui avait tenu tête mais le baiser qu'il venait de lui faire, la perturber.

Elle était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain, Malfoy se lavé les dents, un sourire de satisfaction apparu au coin des lèvres de Hermione.


	7. La vengeance d'un blond

****

Réponse aux Reviews

Sherry : Merci beaucoup. Bon je crois que j'ai réussi a trouvé par moi même comment garde une mise en page correcte. 

****

Kmomille : C'est gentil, je suis contente que ça te plaise et tu vois ça m'a encouragé a continué. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

****

Dready Girl : Merci, mais n'est pas trop de regret, je l'ai mise sur le site que vendredi, c'est récent.

****

annab4 : Moi aussi ça m'a éclaté en l'écrivant le truc de la bouche, j'imagine très bien la tête de Malfoy et pour une fois, c'est Hermione qui a le dernier mot !

****

firegoddess164 : Merci, voilà la suite

****

Lucianna : J'espère que ça va te plaire.

En tout cas, merci a vous, c'est ma première fic et ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ca vous plaise.

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz a vous tous !!

Chapitre 7 : La vengeance d'un blond

Hermione se leva de bonne humeur ce matin, la façon dont elle avait calmé Malfoy hier lui avait fait passer une merveilleuse nuit.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune un grand silence se fit et beaucoup d'élèves de la table des serpentards et des gryffondors se retournèrent.

Les serpentards riaient ce qui ne laisser rien prévoir de bon. Elle arriva a sa table et se baissa pour embrassé Harry

- Tu te fous de moi la Hermione !

Le jeune homme c'était levé et regardait Hermione avec dédain

- Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? 

- Ce que tu as fait, Malfoy se vente dans toute l'école de t'avoir embrassé et d'avoir couché avec toi et tu me demande ce que tu as fait ! 

- Et ne me dis pas que tu le crois ?

Harry se calma, il regarda Hermione 

- Si tu me jure que vous n'avez pas couché ensemble 

- Je le jure Harry . 

- Et que vous ne vous êtes jamais embrassé !

Hermione le regarda, elle ne pouvait pas juré ça, elle n'avait pas consenti mais ça c'était quand même produit !

Devant le silence de Hermione, les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent et son teint devint pale

- Hermione.. ne me dis pas que.. 

- Je vais t'expliquer Harry 

- Il n'y a rien a expliqué, tu sors avec moi, tu couches avec moi et ça ne t'empêche pas de l'embrassé 

- Mais . 

- Sur quoi m'as tu mentis encore, je ne suis peut être pas ton premier amant comme tu me l'avais dit, il y en a eu combien avant, avec qui d'autres as tu couché. 

- Harry ! 

- Je ne trouve même pas les mots pour te décrire espèce de .. Sang-de-bourbe !

Des OHH d'exclamation se firent entendre dans la salle

La main de Hermione était parti toute seule, elle avait violemment giflé Harry, sous les rires et applaudissement des Serpentards.

Harry mis sa main sur sa joue enflammée, les larmes aux yeux et la voix étranglée il dit a la jeune fille

- Tu me dégoûte Hermione, J'avais confiance en toi.

Il sorti de la grande salle. Hermione était restée abattu au milieu de celle ci, le silence ne c'était pas rompu. Elle se retourna les yeux et les joues humides vers sa table, sans un sourire il se retournèrent tous l'ignorant simplement.

Elle pris ses jambes a son coup et se réfugiât dans sa chambre.

- Décidément, se fut une grande idée de les nommés préfets en chef tous les deux, Albus, rappelle moi de te faire confiance la prochaine fois

Le professeur Mac Gonagall se tourna vers son confrère, pas le moins du monde déconcerté il souriait

Elle ne comprendrait jamais rien a cet homme


	8. La haine

****

Chapitre 8 :La haine

Hermione avait la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, elle pleurait depuis au moins une heure lorsqu'elle entendit Drago entré, elle se précipita dans leur salle commune, il était adossé au mur et souriait.

Il vit la jeune fille arrivé le visage ravagé par les larmes

Une douleur traversa le c½ur de Drago, 

__

- Par Merlin, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ce dit il 

Hermione fonça sur lui les poings serrés

- Comment as tu pu faire ça , tu es infecte, ignoble, tu es le digne héritier des Malfoy, tu es le portrait craché de ton père, sans c½ur et d'une méchanceté a toute épreuve !

Elle le frappait de toute la force qu'elle possédait, Malfoy ne répondis pas, il ne chercha même pas se protéger. Tout lui était apparu clair d'un seul coup, il ne s'était pas vengé de ce qu'elle lui avait dit hier non ça n'était pas ça, il était jaloux, oui il était jaloux de Potter et en raconta cette histoire il espérait que la gryffondor lui reviendrait.

- Tu es pire que tout Malfoy, je te hais toi et tes manières et ton air supérieur, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, tu m'as bien comprise.

Elle avait dit ça presque calmement et Malfoy avait vu un éclair dans ses yeux de douleur et de haine qu'il n'avait jamais vu ailleurs. et il en avait vu des choses.

Hermione tourna le dos et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Drago s'assit dans le canapé et réfléchi a la découverte qu'il venait de faire.

Etait il possible que lui Drago héritier des Malfoy soit tomber amoureux de cette moins que rien ?

Il l'entendait dans sa chambre et chacun de ses sanglots lui arraché le c½ur. Comment avait il pu être aussi méchant et aussi bête.


	9. La décadence

****

Chapitre 9 : La décadence

Il y avait plus d'un mois que l'incident c'était produit et Hermione ne décrochait toujours pas un mot a Drago et a personne d'autre d'ailleurs plus personne ne lui parlait dans Poudlard !

Il était plus de deux heures du matin quand il se décida enfin a aller se coucher.

Il se leva du canapé et se tourna vers la porte de sa chambre, face à lui il trouva la griffondor, les yeux gonfles et le nez rouge.

Elle ne le regarda même pas, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et pris un verre d'eau qu'elle but d'une traite et retourna dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Un mois après, elle pleurait toujours autant et tout ça a cause de lui.

Elle ne mangeait pratiquement plus, de peur de se retrouvé face a Harry, ses nuits étaient faites de sanglots.

Il n'y avait que ses livres qu'il la sortait de sa torpeur.

Drago ne trouvait plus le sommeil depuis ce jour, ses yeux étaient entourés de grosses cernes noires.

Il s'en voulait profondément.

Il avait blessé Hermione, il avait fait tout le contraire de ce qu'il aurait dû faire, il ne savait pas comment se faire pardonnée.

Il prit son courage a deux mains, il en avait assez, ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça éternellement.

Il s'approcha de la chambre de Hermione, il frappa a la porte et n'eu aucune réponse, il tourna la poignée et entra.

Il n'y avait personne d'un seul coup, le visage de Hermione apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain

- Sors de là lui dit elle d'une voix a peine audible 

- Il faut. 

- Sors de là hurla t elle, 

- Qu'est ce que tu es venu voir ta victoire, oui je l'admet tu as gagné, tu m'as brisé , tu m'a enlevé tout ce que j'aimais dans ce monde, je n'ai plus d'amis et l'être le plus cher a mon c½ur ne veut même plus entendre parler de moi tout ça a cause de toi. Alors que veux tu de plus ?

Drago la regardait interloqué, il ne s'attendait pas a un tel accès de fureur

- Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a, qu'est ce que tu es venu chercher ? 

- Herm. 

- C'est moi que tu veux possédé c'est ça, c'est ce que tu cherches depuis le moment où on est entré dans cet appartement. Si c'est ça que tu veux ne te gênes pas, tu auras comme ça le peu de dignité qu'il me reste.

Elle s'était approché de lui et lui avait craché ces mots au visage. 

- Qu'est que tu attends, vas y , je ne me débattrai pas, je ne crierai pas ! 

- Hermione arrête tu ne peux pas vivre ainsi . 

- Et alors qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ce que je fais de ma vie, tu la détruite ma vie

Elle séeffondra en pleurs aux pieds de Drago, il se baissa et voulut l'aidé a se relevé

- Ne me touche pas, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

Elle se releva comme elle le pouvait, les cheveux dans les yeux, elle faisait peine a voir

- Alors maintenant Drago Malfoy sors de ma chambre, tu as vu ma décadence, tu as eu ton moment de gloire donc maintenant sort !

Drago ferma la porte et entra dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit et se mit a pleuré pour la première fois de sa vie Drago malfoy pleurait.


	10. Hermione le retour

****

Annab4 : C vrai que l'on a pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça !!

****

Samasia : Merci pour ta gentille review. C'est vrai que mes chapitres sont cours mais j'essai de faire mieux pour la prochaine. Celle ci est finie, je n'ai plus qu'a publié les autres chapitres. Il y en a 24 en tout

****

En tout cas Merci

BIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz

Chapitre 10 : Hermione, le retour

Le lendemain matin, Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle repensa a la soirée de la veille.

Elle se regarda dans la glace, ses yeux étaient rouges et semblaient sortir de leur orbites. Son visage était gonflé et son teint était pâle.

Elle avait décidé de se reprendre en main et pour cela il allait falloir commencer par un bon rafraichissement.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain, et se doucha, elle agita sa baguette et lança sur son visage un sort de Fraichia (sort bien connu dans le monde des sorcières pour se redonné un peu d'allure après une nuit ou une journée éprouvante)

Elle sorti des vêtements et s'habilla un peu plus provocante qu'a l'ordinaire, de toute façon avec la réputation qu'elle avait déjà, ça ne pouvait pas être pire !

Se coiffa, se maquilla et se regarda d'un air satisfait dans la glace.

Elle attendit d'entendre du bruit dans la salle commune, elle voulait être sur que Malfoy serait là quand elle sortirait.

Un petit quart d'heure après, elle entendit Drago juré contre un elfe de maison, Hermione poussa la porte de sa chambre et traversa la salle, elle s'arrêta a la porte, mit son sac sur son épaule et se retourna

- Quoi, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

Elle sorti sans attendre une réponse.

Drago resta bouche bée, que préparait elle ?

Elle traversa l'école sous le regard médusé des élèves et arriva en cours de métamorphose.

Elle s'assit a coté des autres gryffondors comme avant.

Ron fut le premier a entré dans la classe, il la regarda et se retourna pour dire quelque chose a Harry.

Ils s'installèrent derrière Hermione, les autres élèves arrivèrent y compris Malfoy.

Le professeur Mac gonagall entra dans la classe et jeta un coup d'½il rapide a Hermione.

La tenu et le comportement d'Hermione entretenaient les ragots durant toutes la journée.

Lorsqu'elle rentra ce soir là dans ces appartements, elle était satisfaite de son effet.

Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil et commença son devoir de potion.

Un bruit l'interrompit, la chouette de Harry frappait a la fenêtre.

Hermione s'approche et ouvrit le carreau, l'oiseau lui tendit une lettre.

__

Hermione,

Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que l'on parle tout les deux.  
Rejoins moi ce soir dans la salle commune des gryffondors

Harry

Elle allait pouvoir se venger plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle en voulait a Drago pour ce qu'il avait fait mais elle aurait dû s'attendre a une telle vengeance de sa part après tout c'était un serpentar et un Malfoy de surcroît mais celui a qui elle en voulait le plus c'était Harry.  
Elle l'avait aimé et il l'avait humilié, sans la moindre chance, il n'avait pas eu confiance en elle et avait dit des choses horribles. Des choses qu'elle aurait pu accepté de Malfoy mais pas de Harry.


	11. Explication avec Harry

****

Chapitre 11 : Explication avec Harry

La nuit venu elle se dirigea vers la maison des gryffondors, elle en donna le mot de passe et pénétra dans la salle commune, Harry était assis au coin du feu et l'attendait.

- Hermione, j'avais peur que tu ne vienne pas 

- Et si comme tu vois, je suis là

Elle avait dit sur un ton froid qui avait glacé Harry.

- Hermione, je crois qu'il faut que je te laisse une chance de m'explique ce qui c'est passe et . 

- QUOI ? TU dois ME laissé une chance mais dis moi **Harry** c'était avant de me balancé toute ces injures au visage qu'il fallait y penser !

Elle avait hurlé ces mots et la moitié des gryffondors étaient arrivés dans la pièce comprenant que quelque chose allait se passé.

- Tu m'a injurié et tu voudrais maintenant me donné une chance de m'expliquer, tu ne crois pas que tu exagère un peu ? 

- J'étais énervé Hermione, ça peut se comprendre ! 

- Et tu as préféré croire les histoires de Malfoy ton pire ennemis alors que moi ta petite amie avait de quoi se justifié. 

- Je serais quand même curieux d'avoir l'explication , il avait croisé les bras sur son torse et la regardais de haut

- Tu veux savoir ce qui c'est passé très bien , Malfoy m'a embrassé de force, alors oui je n'ai pas pu te juré qu'il n'y avait eu aucun baisé mais j'aurais pu te jurer que JE ne l'avais pas embrassé 

- Qu'est ce qui me dit que ce ne sont pas des histoires 

- Ah c'est facile comme réponse, la veille, je suis arrivé les yeux rouges tu m'a demandé ce qui c'était passé et je t'ai dit que je m'étais mis du savon dans l'½il. Tu te souviens ? 

- Euh oui 

- Et bien voilà ce qui c'était passé Malfoy m'avait embrassé de force, allant jusqu'à me blessé. Et si tu veux avoir toute l'histoire. cette nuit là, nous avons fait l'amour dans le dortoir des gryffondors toi et moi

Hermione entendit des gloussements des Lavande, Genny et Pavarti

- Oh ça va les filles, oui harry et moi on a couché ensemble et pas uniquement cette nuit là ! 

Elle se retourna et regarda Harry

- Et bien quand je suis rentrée ce soir là, il m'attendait, il a essayé une nouvelle fois de l'humilier, il m'a de nouveau embrassé SANS mon consentement et c'est moi qui est fini par avoir le dessus sur lui et a le déstabilisé. Le lendemain il c'est donc vengé comme il pouvait mais ça, ça ne t'as pas effleuré l'esprit, non !!! Le grand Harry Potter avait été trompé, la sang-de-bourbe, parce que c'est comme ça que tu m'a appelle, l'avait trahi, une raison de plus pour que les autres s'apitoie sur ton sort !

Harry regardait Hermione comme une étranger, mais d'où tenait elle toute cette fureur, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état.

- 'Mione, je suis désolé 

- Il n'y a plus de 'Mione qui tienne, et il est un peu tard pour s'excuser. Tu ne vaut pas mieux que Malfoy, tu es même pire que lui au moins avec lui on c'est a quoi s'attendre !

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et s'apprêta a sortir.

- Au fait, tu sais ce que je vais faire maintenant ? 

- Euh non 

- Et bien je vais aller séduire Malfoy et couché avec lui, là au moins tu auras une raison de hurler !

Elle sortie de la maison des gryffondors, les yeux humides, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle était capable de ça. Elle était soulagée. Maintenant a nous deux Malfoy !


	12. Drago

****

Chapitre 12 : Drago

Elle arriva devant le tableau 

- Fizburg dit elle d'une voix joyeuse

Le tableau pivota, Malfoy était comme a son habitude sur le canapé un livre a la main

Il la regarda entré, mon dieu qu'elle était belle !

Il savait qu'il devait se méfié et qu'elle aller chercher a se venger. et c'était normal !

Elle traversa la salle sans lui adressé un regard et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Malfoy interloqué se leva et se dirigea vers la porte

Hermione était sur son lit souriante

__

- Un, Deux, Trois

Toc, toc, toc

__

- Et bien c'est encore plus rapide que ce que j'avais prévu ce dit elle

Elle prit une voix froide

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- J'aimerai qu'on parle 

- Pour que tu me ridiculise encore non merci

- Ecoute, je suis désolé de ce que j'ai fait , je n'est pas réalisé le mal que j'allais te faire

Le silence se fit. Hermione ouvrit la porte et se trouva face a Drago, elle le regarda

- C'est un peu facile non ?

Elle avait pris une voix douce

- Tu trouves ça facile pour un Malfoy de s'excuse ! 

- Vu comme ça ! 

-Je .. te.. demande de bien vouloir me pardonné et je te jure de ne plus jamais te blessé

Hermione le regarda, il la faisait craqué, elle voulait se venger mais c'était plus fort qu'elle

- Tu es pardonné Mal.Drago

Drago la regarda surpris.

- Quoi autant repartir sur de bonne base non ? 

- C'est vrai . Hermione 

- Et bah tu vois c'est pas si compliqué. 

- Je peux te demande d'ou tu viens ? 

- Ah j'étais partie voir Harry

Le coeur de Drago se déchira, elle était de nouveau avec.

- Félicitations 

- Hein, pourquoi me dis tu ça 

- Et bien tu ressors avec non ? 

- Non !

Le ventre de Drago ne fit qu'un tour

- Je lui ai dit ce que je pensait de lui 

- Aïe !

Hermione lui expliqua sa discussion avec Harry.

- Et pour fini, je lui ai dit que maintenant j'allais te séduire et couché avec toi

Drago la regarda interloquée

- Rassures toi, je ne compte pas te sauté dessus 

- Ha, dommage !

Hermione vira rouge pivoine

- Par contre, est ce que tu crois qu'il est possible que demain, on se fasse " surprendre " par une ou deux personnes, histoires que ça aille jusqu'aux oreilles de Harry 

- Hermione, tu aurais pu être une serpentard ! 

- Je prends ça pour un compliment.


	13. Qui croyait prendre

****

Bon aller, je vous mets un petit chapitre supplémentaire !

Et vous savez quoi, j'adore les reviews !!

BIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Chapitre 13 : Qui croyait prendre .

Le lendemain matin, Drago et Hermione se réveillèrent tôt, une fois préparé, ils descendirent et aillèrent se caché derrière une statue. Enfin, faire croire plutôt qu'ils étaient cachés.

Ils attendirent d'entendre des élèves arrivés. Hermione se plaqua contre le mur, Drago se plaqua à elle, sa bouche contre la sienne, elle mis ses mains dans ses cheveux et remonta une de ses jambes autour de la taille du blondinet. Drago mis une main sur sa taille et l'autre sous sa cuisse.

Les élèves passèrent et on entendit des 

- ohh, mais c'est Hermione et Drago

Il y avait déjà plusieurs minutes que les élèves étaient passé mais Drago était toujours plaqué a Hermione, elle recula légèrement sa tête, le regarda 

- Je crois qu'ils sont partis

Drago la dévisagea, les doigts de Hermione jouait toujours avec ses cheveux

- Tu crois ?

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il entrouvrit la bouche doucement, Hermione fit de même et ils mêlèrent leur langue.

Ca n'avait rien avoir avec les précédents baisers que le serpentard avait donné a Hermione, là il était doux .

Lorsqu'il se recula d'elle, elle ne put s'empêché de soupiré

- Et bien, et bien mademoiselle, on a l'air d'apprécié

Hermione, glissa sa main contre le torse de Drago jusqu'à son pantalon

- Et bien, et bien, Monsieur, on l'air d'aimé ça

Drago ne put d'empêché de pouffé de rire

- Par Merlin mais tu sais rire, je croyais que dame nature avait oublié de te mettre l'option

Il s'approcha d'elle et en l'embrassant il lui dit

- II doit y avoir que ça qu'elle est oublié, je suis parfait

Hermione sourit.

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore souriait devant Mac Gonagall

- Alors Minerva, n'avais je pas raison ! 

- On verra albus, ce n'est que le début, attendons de voir comment tout ça va se déroulé !

Hermione et Drago arrivèrent séparément dans la grande salle, continuant de jouer leur rôle a la perfection.

Drago s'assit a sa table et tous ses amis se penchèrent pour avoir des détails croustillants

Hermione, elle se dirigea vers la tables des gryffondors.

Harry regarda son ancienne petite amie.

- Tu t'es vengée, t'es contente. 

- Mais de quoi parles tu ? 

- Et bien tu as couché avec Malfoy pour me rendre jaloux non ? 

- Non, pas du tout.

N'allant pas plus loin dans son discours, elle pris un verre de jus d'orange

- Alors quoi, ça veut dire quoi ? 

- Ca ne veut rien dire du tout, j'ai couché avec Malfoy c'est tout 

- C'est tout ? 

- Ah non autre chose 

- Quoi ?

Harry s'énervé au fur et a mesure de la conversation

- A coté de lui, tu fais pitié au lit !

Lui dit elle tout bas 

Harry devint rouge écarlate alors que tout les gryffondors souriait en le regardant d'un air narquois !

Hermione se leva de table et se dirigea vers la table des serpentards, arrivé derrière Drago elle se baissa contre son oreille.

L'ensemble de la salle s'était tût, Elle lui susurra a l'oreille

- Ma vengeance est complète, merci beau blond gâté par la nature !

Personne autour d'eux n'avait entendu ce que Hermione avait dit.

Elle se releva et embrassa Drago sur la joue ce qui le fit passé au rose pale, couleur inhabituelle chez un Malfoy.

Elle s'éloigna et s'apprêta a sorti de la pièce

Drago se leva de la table et cria 

- Hermione attends moi !

Ils se pencha vers ses amis et leur dit 

- Je crois que je dois aller la satisfaire !

Les paroles de Drago firent le tour de l'assemblée.

Dumbledore en sourit largement et Mac Gonagall en eu les joues empourprées.

Lorsqu'ils furent sorti de la salle, Hermione se retourna

- Tu aurais vu leur tête a mourir de rire

Elle riait, Drago ne l'avait jamais vu rire ainsi.

Il la regarda et s'approcha d'elle

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, lui demanda t-elle entre deux spasmes

Il la pris dans ses bras, l'embrassa

- Je crois que je t'aime Hermione Granger !


	14. Declaration

****

Parce que j'ai eu trois reviews gentilles et bah je vous mets les deux prochains chapitres !!

Je suis trop sentimental !!!

Merci a Sherry, annab et emma.t

Chapitre 14 : Declaration

Hermione le regarda 

- Quoi que viens tu de dire ? 

- Tu as très bien entendu 

- Attends, là, pendant des années tu me traite de tous les noms, puis tu me fais passer pour une fille facile auprès de tout l'école et maintenant tu dis que tu m'aimes. Tu m'éclair là ? 

- Je crois que je suis tombée amoureux de toi au début de cette année 

- C'est pour ça que tu m'a rendu malheureuse ! 

- En fait, oui, je me suis aperçu après mais si j'ai raconté ça a Potter, ce n'était pas par vengeance mais par jalousie. Quand je t'ai vu revenir cette nuit, j'étais fous, je crois que j'aurais pu le tuer. 

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas essaye de m'en parlé 

- Non mais attends, a cette époque, j'étais Malfoy, tu étais Granger !

Hermione ne répondit pas.

- Est ce que tu crois qu'il y a une chance pour que au fond de toi, tu es un petit peu de sentiments pour moi ? 

- Je sais que je ne t'haïe pas, je sais que je te trouve . séducteur mais je crois que pour le moment il est encore trop tôt pour te dire si je t'aime. Apprenons a nous connaître avant. 

- Tu veux dire on reste amis pour le moment ? 

- Je veux dire, on reste de très bons amis pour le moment.

Elle avait dit ça en se rapprochant de lui, elle l'embrassa langoureusement.

- Ne te fais pas de film, ça n'ira pas plus loin que ces baisers tant que je ne connaît pas mes sentiments. 

- Ca me fera patientez 

- Je me suis déjà fait avoir avec Harry ! 

- Oui mais moi je t'aime lui répéta t il

La porte s'ouvrit a ce moment, Harry regardait Hermione pendu au cou de Drago, il avait entendu uniquement la dernière phrase.

Etait ce possible, Drago Malfoy amoureux de Hermione !

Il regarda Hermione puis Drago 

- Prends soin d'elle ne fait pas la même erreur que moi, ne la fait pas souffrir.

Sa voix était morose, il regrettait vraiment ce qui c'était passer.

Il s'éloigna du couple. Hermione regarda Drago

- Il faut que je lui parle, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.

Drago desserra son étreinte et regarda Hermione partir . Etait elle encore amoureuse de lui ?

Hermione rattrapa Harry 

- Harry

Le jeune homme se retourna

- C'est bon Hermione j'ai compris n'en rajoute pas plus 

- Non, j'étais venu te dire que tu étais pardonné.

Harry ouvrit de grand yeux et ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire

- C'est vrai ? 

- Il me faudra un certain temps pour te refaire confiance et refaire confiance a la majorité des gryffondors, mais notre amitié doit valoir le coup ! 

- Merci Hermione ! Euh dis moi 

- Oui 

- Tu . Tu l'aimes ? 

- Je ne sais pas Harry, je ne sais pas encore

Albus Dumbledore et Minerva Mac Gonagall étaient dans le bureau du directeur.

- J'ai vraiment du mal a croie que c'est eux, Albus 

- Minerva ! Tu n'as pas senti la force qui se dégage d'eux lorsqu'il sont l'un a coté de l'autre 

- Si bien sur mais tout de même la petite Granger avec ce . Malfoy 

- Ne juges pas les élèves s'il te plait 

- Oh, je t'en prie ne prends pas tes grand airs avec moi, je te connaît suffisamment pour savoir ce que tu penses de la famille Malfoy

Dumbledore sourit

- Qui sait Minerva, l'amour peut faire de grande chose, non ? 

- Hum, il faut espéré, ne crois tu pas qu'il faudrait les informé de ce qu'il va se passé si ils .. enfin tu as compris !

Le professeur Mac Gonagall rougit

- Vraiment Minerva, on croirait une adolescente de quinze ans ! Je pense qu'il faut attendre un peu, je pense parler a Hermione en premier sans lui dévoilé la totalité !


	15. Convocation

****

Chapitre 15 : Hermione est convoqué

Le professeur Mac Gonagall arriva près du tableau des préfets en chef.

Elle s'adressa au chevalier qui était dedans

- Peux tu prévenir Melle Granger que je souhaite lui parler.

Le chevalier se retourna et quelque minutes après Hermione apparut radieuse.

Il faut croire que l'amour donne bonne mine se dit le professeur

- Melle Granger, le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterai vous parlez. 

- Euh oui, c'est a quel sujet ? 

- Vous verrez, Mademoiselle , suivez moi

Hermione suivit Mac gonagall jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, 

- Entrez Mademoiselle Granger, Asseyez vous. 

- Merci Professeur 

- Je vous ai fait venir ici car il est de mon devoir de vous avertir 

- A propos de quoi professeur 

- De mr Malfoy et vous 

- C'est gentil de votre pars de vous inquiétez a mon sujet mais il a changé vous savez et . 

- Je sais tous ça Melle, et je sais qu'il vous aimes, ce que j'ai a vous dire va vous paraître . bizarre. Je vous ai entendu tout a l'heure dire a Mr Malfoy qu'il était trop tôt pour lui dire ou lui montrer que vous l'aimiez. Vous m'avez compris

Hermione rougit, bien sur qu'elle avait compris, elle était pas sotte

- Euh oui, je crois 

- Bien, j'aimerai que lorsque vous vous apercevrez que vous aimez Drago Malfoy, vous veniez m'en parlé tous les deux avant de . comment dire . passez à l'acte !

Hermione se trouva déconcerté par les paroles de son directeur

- Mais 

- Ecoute, Melle Granger je me mêle rarement des affaires de mes élèves et il s'agit là d'un point important, pour vous deux mais aussi pour la communauté des sorciers que nous sommes. Vous comprenez ? 

- J'avoue professeur avoir un peu de mal mais je vous fait confiance. 

- Et je vous en remercie Hermione.

Hermione sortie du bureau et rejoignit Drago, elle lui expliqua ce que Dumbledore lui avait demandé

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ce vieux fou ! 

- Drago ! 

- Non mais c'est vrai il veut nous surveillé tu crois ou nous épiés 

- Ne soit pas ridicule, il doit avoir ses raisons, non 

- De toute façon nous aurons la réponse un jour ou l'autre 

- Hum, si je tombe amoureuse de toi Drago Malfoy

Elle s'était approché de lui et pressé ses lèvres contre celle du jeune homme.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il était déjà trop tard, elle était sous l'emprise sur serpentard.


	16. Hermione craque

****

Bon et bien comme d'habitude, merci pour vos reviews je suis touché si je vous jure !

Mel : Merci, mais la tienne est plutôt pas mal non plus !!

Andréanne Malefoy : Et attends tu vas être surprise de ce que peux dire le Dumby, il cache bien son jeu celui là, en tout cas merci !

Samanta : Et oui, il est bizarre ce dirlo !! aller courage, tu va bientôt savoir le fin moi de cette histoire

Merci aussi a Annab pour ces petites reviews toujours sympa !

Aller voilà la suite et si vous êtes sages et gentils (j'entends par là des reviews) peut être que vous pourrez avoir un autre chapitre ce soir !!!

Je sais, je suis méchante mais on ne frappe !!!

Bon et puis bien entendu a pars l'histoire rien ne m'appartient, j'ai essayé de récupéré le petit Drago ( j'aurais même étais prête a la partagé avec d'autres fan comme moi) mais rien, madame Rowling, elle a pas voulu ! C'est triste !

Chapitre 16 : Hermione craque

Le mois de Octobre touché a sa fin et les deux préfets étaient chargés de préparé le bal d' Halloween.

Ils étaient allongés sur le canapé tous les deux. Drago le dos contre le repose bras et Hermione, le dos contre Drago, elle tenait un livre dans sa main et Drago le lisait a voix haute.

Au bout d'un moment, Drago arrêta sa lecture

- Dis moi, tu as quelqu'un pour aller au bal ? 

- Euh non, enfin je pensais que toi et moi … 

- Exactement je voulais t'invité, tu veux bien 

- Oui, avec plaisir, en quoi tu vas te déguisé ? 

- Et bien peut être en vampire, je sais que c'est devenu d'un banal pour les Malfoy mais je trouve que ça me va bien et toi

Il lui mordillait le cou

- Je pensait en ange 

Draco la fit pivote pour être face a elle 

- Tu es déjà un ange Hermione

La jeune fille rougit, son cœur faisait des bons dans sa poitrine

- Drago ? 

- Oui 

- Je … je crois que je t'aime

Les yeux du serpentard c'étaient écarquillés et il regardait Hermione bouche bée

Il repris ses esprits, posa sa main sur le menton de la jeune fille, lui releva le visage

- Je t'aime plus que tout Hermione Granger

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'embrassé mais là c'était différent. Drago lâcha les lèvres de sa bien aimé 

- wouaou, j'ai la tête qui tourne 

- je pensais que c'était moi mais j'ai eu la même impression, une chaleur montante, une impression de volé 

- Moi aussi

Le chevalier de leur portrait ce mis a crier

- Le professeur Mac Gonagall demande a vous voir immédiatement

Hermione et Drago sortirent, Mac Gonagall se tenait devant eux, dans le couloir les statues étaient tombés, on entendait les chouettes de la volière s'énervées et des cris d'élèves se faisaient entendre.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione interloquée 

- C'est à vous que je dois demandé ça ? 

- Mais on a rien fait scanda Drago 

- Dumbledore souhaite vous voir

Hermione regarda Drago inquiet

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau

- Asseyez jeunes gens 

- Nous n'avons rien fait de mal 

- Je sais, je vous ai demandé de venir, pour vous parlez a vous deux. Hermione a dû vous dire Drago que je l'avais convoqué au début de votre relation 

- Euh oui en effet 

- Elle vous avoué ses sentiments tout a l'heure 

- Euh oui 

- Bien maintenant c'est a moi de m'expliqué. Avez vous vu les dégâts dans l'école, les statues cassées sur le sol, les tapisseries affolées ? 

- Oui, on dirait qu'il y a eu un tremblement de terre 

- C'est a peu pres ça Melle Granger 

- Mais je n'ai rien sentie

Elle regarda Drago pour avoir confirmation, il lui fit signe que lui non plus n'avait rien sentie

- C'est normal, c'est vous qui l'avez provoqué 

- Quoi s'étaient ils écrié en même temps 

- Le baiser que vous avez échangé a provoqué un séisme sur notre école 

- Mais ça n'avait jamais fait ça avant 

- Je sais Mr Malfoy mais là c'était différent, jusqu'à maintenant Hermione appréciait vos baisers mais là elle vous a avoué son amour !

Drago la regarda et sourit

- Et bah heureusement qu'on s'est arrêté là

Hermione passa rouge pivoine et le professeur sourit

- C'est bien pour ça que je vous ai convoqué vous devez savoir la vérité.


	17. La prophetie

Réponse au reviews :

****

Mimi-la-pro : Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise ! 

Cool : Coucou nouvelle revieweuse ! Le voilà le nouveau chapitre et merci beaucoup 

Emma.T() : Ah oui le Dumby, on l'imagine jamais comme ça mais bon il a bien du avoir 17 ans un jour ou l'autre, non et qui c'est avec Mac gonagall ce qui a bien pu se passé ! hihihi !

Bon en tout cas, merci a vous pour vos encouragement, comme le prochain sera publié dimanche je vous en met 2 pour le prix d'un ! ( c cadeau !)

Et puis ce chapitre commence a dévoilé pas mal de chose !!! 

Et puis comme d'hab, toujours rien a moi a pars l'histoire, toujours pas convaincu Mme Rowling de m'offrir Drago (je crois qu'elle veut le gardé que pour elle…. J'la comprend !)

Chapitre 17 : La prophétie

Dumbledore se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et en sortie un parchemin

- Comme vous le savez, il existe une prophétie qui prévoit la mort de Voldemort 

- Oui, un enfant sorcier sera capable de détruire voldemort. Il sera né pendant le 7eme mois, d'une mère sorcière de parents moldue et d'un sorcier au sang pur ! renchérit Hermione, il s'agit de Harry 

- Et bien je suis toujours impressionnée par vos connaissance Melle Granger

Hermione rougit

Mais il ne s'agit pas de Harry, Voldemort n'a jamais eu la fin de la prophétie 

Ils se regardèrent interloqué ! Hermione reprit

- Que disait elle ? 

- Et bien écouté :

**__**

Un enfant sorcier né pendant le 7eme mois d'une sorcière née de parents moldue et d'un sorcier au sang pur héritier de Salazar Serpentard sera capable de détruire Voldemort dés sa naissance. La jeune femme survivra a une attaque du seigneur des ténèbres et le jeune homme renoncera a son héritage par amour pour elle.

L'enfant sera conçu lors de leur première union, a partir de ce moment ni Voldemort ni ses mangemorts ne pourront atteindre l'enfant et ses parents. Se sera la fin des ténèbres

- Avez vous compris l'ensemble de la prophétie 

- Oui répondis Drago mais qu'est ce que ça a avoir avec nous ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être bête quand il le voulait

- Drago, je suis sorcière née Moldue, j'ai survécu a l'attaque du basilic, tu es Serpentard…

Elle regarda Dumbledore et se risqua

- Heritier de serpentard ?

Dumbledore confirma

- Oui Drago tu es l'héritier direct de Salazar serpentard, ce qui veut dire qu'avec ce qui vient de se passer pour un simple baiser, il semblerait que vous êtes ceux par qui tout arrivera. Si vous vous… unissez, Hermione tombera enceinte et vous aurez l'arme que redoute Voldemort depuis des années. 

- Vous voulez dire … 

- Oui Hermione, tu as compris, c'est pour ça que je voulais vous prévenir, que vous sachiez ce qui vous attendais. C'est a vous qu'appartient une telle décision.

Drago et Hermione regagnèrent leur appartement, sans un mot ni même un regard, de peur de provoqué un autre désastre.

- Mione … 

- Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il vient de nous dire ? 

- Oui ! 

- Si toi et moi on couche ensemble, je tomberai systématiquement enceinte. 

- Hum ! On est définitivement condamné ! 

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire mais j'ai 17 ans, ça demande a être réfléchi … et par nous deux. 

- Je sais Mione, je plaisante mais rien de tous ça ne m'amuse. 

- Tu sais quoi oublions tout ça pour le moment, vivons comme des personnes de 17 ans et préparons nous pour le bal de demain !


	18. Le bal d'halloween

****

Chapitre 18 : Le bal d'halloween

Hermione avait bouclés puis remontés en chignon ses cheveux.

Elle glissa dans sa coiffures des perles blanches et or, elle fixa d'un coup de baguette magique ses ailes en soie ainsi que son auréole.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace,

__

- Pas mal se dit elle

Elle sortie de sa chambre, et retrouva Drago dans la salle, il avait revêtu un costume noir, une chemise a jabots avec une grande cape, un chapeau haute forme, il s'était fait pousser les canines et avait teints ses cheveux en noir. Une montre a gousset était accroche a son veston et une canne argent avec une tête de serpent ( un héritage de Salazar certainement) finissait impeccablement son déguisement.

- Hum je veux bien me damne pour un tel vampire 

- Et moi je suis prêt a changer de camp et a devenir un ange pour toi, tu es absolument magnifique.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Elle se retira précipitamment 

- Oh par Merlin, j'espère que j'ai rien cassé. 

- Chut, écoute 

- Quoi 

- Si ça a provoqué un cataclysme, on ne devrait pas tarder a le savoir.

Rien aucun bruit

- C'est normal a ton avis ? 

- Je ne sais pas j'en parlerai a Dumbledore tout a l'heure ! répondit Hermione 

- Bon il est temps d'y aller.

Drago tendit son bras a Hermione, elle passa sa main autour et ils partirent en direction de la grande salle.

Tous les élèves étaient déjà entré et on entendait des exclamations de surprises devant la décoration.

Hermione et Drago entrèrent a leur tour et le silence se fut, personne n'était au courant de la prophétie mais il se dégageait d'eux une aura inhabituelle.

- Tu avais raison Albus, c'est bien eux 

- J'ai toujours raison Minerva, répondit Dumbledore lui jetant un clin d'œil

Ils s'installèrent chacun a leur table et les conversations reprirent de plus belle. Le principal sujet en était le séisme de la veille.

Hermione hésita quelques instants et pris finalement son courage a deux mains.

- Harry, j'aimerai te parler s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme la regarda interloqué

- Bien sur, maintenant 

- Oui, sortons

Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, Hermione lui expliqua ce que Dumbledore leur avait dit.

- Voilà, Harry, tu connais toute l'histoire 

- Alors, tu l'aimes vraiment ? 

- Oui

Elle avait répondu tout bas, le visage baissé et rougissant

- N'est pas honte, c'est magnifique… pour toi ! En tout cas, merci de me l'avoir dit. Et donc vous n'avez pas encore … ? 

- Non, je voulais me vengé ! 

- Vous savez ce que vous allez faire ? 

- On en a pas reparlé pour le moment !

La voix du professeur Dumbledore brisa le silence qui venait de s'installé.

- Mes chers élèves, le bal va commencé et comme il en ai de coutume a Poudlard, ce sont les deux préfets en chef qui vont l'ouvrir. Je demande donc a Mr Malfoy et Melle Granger de s'avancé.


	19. Premiere dans

****

Andreanne Malfoy : Merci beaucoup ! Ce n'est pas critiqué de posé des questions ! Alors pour répondre, on va dire que Dumby a les yeux partout, que les histoires vont vite dans Poudlard et que par conséquent, il est au courant de tout ! 

Lilnyamy : Elle arrive la suite la voilà ! Je n'avais pas vu Dumbledore sous cet angle !! C'est vrai qu'il est un peu space mais je ne pense pas que ce soit a ce point la quand même !!

Sinon, et bien toutes mes excuses, je devais posté ce chapitre hier mais j'ai pas eu le temps !!!

Et puis, je pense que le week end prochain je devrais publié une nouvelle Fic, je la fignole sous les conseils de Annab( Merci bcp) et je vous publie ça. Ce sera encore une Drago/Hermione.

Et bien entendu, aucun changement depuis la dernière fois, rien est a moi !

Chapitre 19 : la première danse

Hermione rejoignit Drago sur la piste en passant a cote de Dumbledore elle lui dit 

- J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous après, Monsieur 

- Bien sur Hermione.

Drago lui tendit la main, les lumières s'affaiblirent, la musique commença doucement, Hermione se lova dans les bras de Drago, ils dansèrent, semblant oublié le monde autour d'eux, léger et heureux.

Plus rien ne comptait que leur amour l'un pour l'autre.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, pas un bruit ne vint trouble le silence qui c'était installé.

Hermione regarda autour d'eux et vit la majorité de ses camarades bouche bée même le professeur Rogue semblait se demandé ce qui avait pu se passer.

Hermione adressa un regard inquiet a Dumbledore qui lui sourit et commença a applaudir. L'assemblée suivie et la musique repris de plus belle.

- Melle Granger, vous vouliez me voir 

- Oui 

- Je peux venir avec toi mione 

- Bien sur ça te concerne

Ils sortirent de la salle.

- Alors que vous arrivent ils 

- Beaucoup de choses en ce moment ironisa Drago

Sans tenir compte de la remarque du serpentard Hermione répondit

- Et bien, lorsque nous nous sommes embrassé tout à l'heure, rien ne c'est passé, pas de casse, rien .Etes vous sur que la prophétie parle de nous ? 

- Je comprends votre inquiétude, mais je vous assure que c'est bien vous, il se passera quelque chose a chacune de vos premières fois, premier baiser, première danse comme ce soir 

- Que c'est il passé ? demanda drago 

- Et bien vous et Hermione, vous vous êtes élevés dans les airs dans un tourbillon de lumière répandant autour de vous une chaleur indéfinissable. Pas une chaleur comme en été, une chaleur humaine pleine d'amour.

Hermione et Drago n'en revenait pas !

Ils retournèrent dans la salle et essayèrent de passé une agréable soirée.

Hermione fut invité par beaucoup de garçon et même des serpentars qui s'étaient habitués a la voir avec Drago.

Genny la sœur de Ron pris même le risque d'invité Drago qui a la surprise de tous accepta !

La soirée touchait a sa fin.

Drago s'approcha de Hermione qui dansait avec Harry

- On va faire un tour dans le parc après cette danse ma belle ? 

- Si tu veux.

A la fin de la musique, elle embrassa Harry sur la joue et sortie


	20. Lucius Malfoy

Chapitre 20 : Lucius Malfoy

Les deux jeunes gens allèrent s'asseoir sur le banc près du lac. 

- C'est une belle soirée n'est ce pas ? 

- Oui magnifique soirée ma belle

Elle se pencha vers lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire Drago ? 

- Je ne sais pas, je t'aime plus que tout mais je ne veux pas que ta vie soit bousculé parce qu'il pourrait arrivé 

- Tu sais, je me dis que un jour ou l'autre toi et moi on en aura un, ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir un enfant avec toi qui me gêne loin de là mais plutôt de l'avoir maintenant.

Drago était touché par ses paroles, elle envisageait un avenir pour eux deux

Il lui embrassa le front et restèrent quelques minutes ainsi.

- Alors c'était vrai, mon propre fils se ridiculise avec une moins que rien !

Le jeune couple s'était retourné

- Père !

Lucius Malfoy était devant eux, la rage pouvait se lire sur son visage

- Comment oses tu te pavané avec cette fille 

- Je l'aime je… 

- Silence ! tu vas revenir avec moi au manoir 

- Il en est hors de question, je reste avec Hermione 

- Veux tu que je t'apprenne a me répondre 

- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voudrez rien n'y changera

Lucius Malfoy pointa sa baguette sur Drago 

- Endoloris

Drago n'avait rien senti mais il entendit derrière lui un cri perçant, au dernier moment son père avait changé sa baguette de direction pour atteindre Hermione.

Drago se retourna, il vit son ange se plié, le visage masqué par la peur et la douleur

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps Drago bondit sur son père, mais bien plus rapide que son fils il lui lança le même sort

- Alors comme ça tu te rebelle, tu vas voir ce qui arrive a ceux qui me désobéisse. 

- Il ne verra rien du tout Mr Malfoy

Une voix grave c'était élevé derrière lui, Lucius se retourna

- Dumbledore, j'aurais dû me douté que vous seriez dans les parages 

- Sortez de l'enceinte de cette école immédiatement 

- Pas sans mon fils, Drago vient

Drago se releva péniblement, il lança un rapide coup d'œil a Hermione, elle était toujours par terre

- Non, je ne viens pas 

- Si tu ne me suis pas, je te déshérite Drago 

- Non père !

Lucius connaissait son fils, il savait qu'il ne renoncerait pas a sa fortune

- Vous ne me déshérité pas, je ne suis plus votre fils, je ne suis plus un Mlafoy et je ne veux pas de votre argent salement gagné !

Lucius Malfoy resta sans voix et disparut

Drago se dirigea vers Hermione, elle c'était relevée et a pars quelques courbatures, elle allait bien.

- Vous feriez mieux de rejoindre vos appartements


	21. Douce nuit

****

Andréanne Malefoy : en fait ma fic est finie, je ne peut pas t'intégré a l'histoire mais promis dans une prochaine j'essaierai. En tout cas merci

Sherry : Merci beaucoup

frite12 : dans tes favorites !! je suis touchée, j'en rougi, si si je t'assure !

Emma.T : désolée, il n'y aura pas de moment avec Voldemort

Tiayel : merci beaucoup pour tes 20 reviews !! J 

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre très …. Chaud !

Je rappelle que non Dumbledore n'est pas un sadique pervers ! mais j'aime bien lui donné ce genre de réplique ça m'amuse d'imaginé ses paroles dans sa bouche ! J 

Et puis comme d'hab, il n'y a que l'histoire qui est a moi, 

Chapitre 21 : Douce nuit

- Hermione, j'ai eu si peur, j'ai cru qu'il allait te tué, et je ne pouvais rien faire 

- Ce n'est rien tout va bien maintenant et toi comment vas tu ? 

- Ca va mais il va chercher a se venger tu sais, on peut s'attendre a le voir débarquer très rapidement 

- Il y a une solution a ce problème

Elle se pencha vers le jeune homme l'embrassa, lentement elle lui enleva la cape puis sa chemise

Drago l'arrêta

- Hermione, tu sais ce que ça implique 

- Oui et je ne veux pas te perdre 

- Ne te sens pas obligé 

- Je ne me sens pas obligé, je me sens amoureuse

Elle glissa la main sur sa nuque et l'attira à elle.

Sa bouche brûlante avait un goût qui n'appartenait qu'a lui.

Son bras la tenait fermement et elle frissonna quand il lui prit un sein qui s'épanouit sous la caresse.

Saisi par la fièvre, elle se colla à lui et la serra un peu plus fort, attisant le désir qui courait dans ses veines. 

Sa bouche descendit le long de son cou, vers sa gorge, et elle soupira, s'enivrant de sa présence et de son odeur.

Il lui embrassa les seins, elle gémit et se pressa contre lui.

- Si tu veux qu'on arrête il est encore temps lui dit il 

- Non, fais- moi l'amour murmura t'elle dans un souffle.

Les yeux de Drago fixait Hermione avec intensité, le poids de sa main lui coupa la respiration tandis qu'il dégrafer sa robe. Ses doigts coururent sur son ventre. Leur visage était proche, il baissa la tête , ses cheveux caressaient ses joues.

Il glissa les mains sous elle, le long de son dos puis la fit asseoir et lui ôta ses sous-vetements

Elle se pressa contre lu avec délice et lui mordit la lèvre.

Il introduisit la main entre ses jambes et la pénétra. Elle poussa un cri étouffé et l'enserra étroitement . Tout en la caressant, il referma la bouche sur l'un de ses seins et elle perdit le contrôle d'elle même.

Quand il la prit, tout son corps se tendit pour ne faire qu'un avec lui. Elle était en transe, hypnotisé par le balencement de ses hanches. Ses lèvres et ses mains étaient partout, le sang cognait dans ses tempes, au bout de ses doigt, de ses seins et au plus profond d'elle même

- Viens ici, lui dit Drago de sa voix douce

Maintenant elle le chevauchait. Il la pressa contre lui avec force

Elle laissa tomber la tête sur son épaule. Il tira doucement sur ses cheveux pour mieux voire son visage

Elle passa un doigt sur ces lèvres et referma les yeux .

Les mains posée sur ses seins, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, la gorge, agaçant et caressant tandis qu'elle se balançait au rythme lent de l'amour. Leur plaisir culmina dans un orgasme

Hermione resta immobile un instant, la tête rejetée en arrière et avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux poussa un soupir qui ressembla un sanglot.

Elle vit Drago, le regard brillant, elle se noya dans ce regard avec le sentiments d'avoir subi une métamorphose.

Au mêmes instants dans l'école, les murs s'étaient mis a tremblé, les élèves s'étaient réfugiés dans le parc et certains hurlaient de frayeur

Dumbledore devant le groupe souriait

- Alors ça y est le moment est venu lui demanda le professeur Mac Gonagall 

- Et oui ! 

- J'espere qu'ils sont conscient de ceux qu'ils font 

- Ils sont intelligents, ils savent dans quoi ils s'engagent 

- Si tu le dit

Un certain passa sans que personne ne parle puis Dumbledore regarda l'heure et s'adressa a Mac Gonagall

- Et bien, le jeune Malfoy m'impressionne par ses prouesses 

- Albus, voyons !

Au même moment, la tour qui renfermait la chambre des préfets en chef, s'éleva dans le ciels sous les yeux ébahis des élèves et de leurs professeurs, elle tournoyât sur elle même et une lumière or en sorti pour éclairé le parc comme en pleine journée.

Elle se reposa a sa place et tout redevint calme.

- C'est fini, nous allons pouvoir entré

Les élèves retournèrent dans leur maison respective.

Dans la chambre de Drago, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient endormis

.Dans la pénombre du dortoir des gryffondors, un jeune homme ne pouvait retenir ses larmes, il l'avait perdu a tous jamais.


	22. Revelation

luffynette Merci, oui il est un peu rude avec elle au début mais apres tout s'arrange !

Elsar : merci, j'essai de faire des chap un peu plus long, je trouve que je me suis même amélioré par rapport au début de la fic ! 

Lilnyamy : En fait, quand je met une fic c'est qu'elle est déjà fini. Comme ça si je m'aperçois qu'elle ne plait pas et que je veux passe a autre chose, je peux quand même publié la fin pour ceux qui l'on apprécié ! C'est pour ça que je vais vite a publié les chapitres.

Sherry : En fait, Harry pleure en pensant a Hermione, car au début de la fic, ils sont ensemble. Il la laisse tombé pensant qu'elle a une aventure avec Drago. Il pense donc que si il n'avait pas été aussi bête, lui et Hermione pourrait être encore ensemble au lieu qu'elle soit avec Drago. De plus, il sait que les évènements de la nuit sont dû aux ' galipettes' des deux préfets puisque Hermione lui a expliqué toute l'histoire, il est donc très malheureux ! 

Dumby n'est toujours pas un pervers sadique mais j'aime bien le faire apparaître comme un dirlo un peu hors normes !

Donc merci a vous tous de me lire, et pour certains de me laisser des reviews a presque tout mes chapitres, c gentil !

Et puis toujours pareil, a pars l'histoire rien ne m'appartient !

Chapitre 22 : Révélation

Lorsque le soleil se leva ce matin là, Hermione se sentit différente, elle savait ce qu'ils avaient fait et connaissait déjà son état de santé.

Drago la pris contre lui

- Ca va aller ne t'inquiète pas maintenant rien ne nous séparera. 

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, je sais que nous avons bien fait.

Apres s'être douché, ils descendirent dans la grande salle.

Ils croisèrent le professeur Dumbledore 

- Bonjour jeunes gens, vous avez passé une bonne nuit leur demanda t-il le sourire aux lèvres

Hermione passa rouge pivoine

- On ne peut rêver mieux, monsieur répondit Drago 

- Vous m'excuserez mais j'ai quelques murs a réparés, consolé certains tableaux terrorisés, recollés des statues et bien sur trouvez une explication pour les élèves

Les joues de Hermione rougirent un peu plus.

Elle s'assit a la table des Gryffondors et pris un café

- Mange, Hermione lui dit Harry 

- Je n'ai pas très faim 

- Oui mais il faut que tu manges, il ne s'agit pas uniquement de toi maintenant

Elle regarda Harry, il était au courant bien sur, il avait dû souffrir cette nuit. 

Plusieurs Gryffondors c'étaient tourné vers eux et ne comprenait pas le sens de la phrase de Harry

Hermione posa une main sur celle du jeune homme, lui sourit

- Je suis désolée, sincèrement 

- C'est de ma faute 'Mione ! Allez mange

Hermione prit donc un copieux petit déjeuner sous le regard douloureux de son ami.

La porte de la grande salle claqua brusquement et plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans la piéce. A leur tête Lucius Malfoy

- Alors Dumbledore, vous allez toujours protégé mon fils et cette sang-de-bourde maintenant

Le directeur avait un sourire au lèvres

Non, Lucius, Drago et Hermione peuvent maintenant se protégé tout seul 

Drago et Hermione s'étaient rejoint au milieu de la salle

- Alors ça je voudrais bien voir ça, attrapez les !

Une dizaine de mangemorts, bondirent sur les jeunes gens mais alors qu'ils voulaient saisir leur bras, une bulle se déploya autour d'eux, avalant les mangemorts dans d'horrible cris

Lucius regarda son fils 

- Mais … qu'est ce

Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase

- Un enfant sorcier né pendant le 7eme mois d'une sorcière de parents moldus et d'un sorcier au sang pur , il s'arrêta vous connaissez ces mots n'est ce pas, **Père**? 

- Bien sur que je les connais il désigne Potter ! lui cracha son père 

- Faux, il aurait fallu avoir la suite pour en être aussi sur ! 

- Quoi ? Les yeux de Lucius allait de Harry, a Drago et Hermione 

- La voilà la prophétie en entière mon cher **PAPA **:

****

Un enfant sorcier né pendant le 7eme mois d'une sorcière de parents moldus et s'un sorcier au sang pur héritier de Salazar Serpentard sera capable de détruire Voldemort dés sa naissance. La jeune femme survivra a une attaque du seigneur des ténèbres et le jeune homme renoncera a son héritage par amour pour elle.

L'enfant sera conçu lors de leur première union, a partir de ce moment ni Voldemort ni ses mangemorts ne pourront atteindre l'enfant et ses parents. Ce sera la fin des ténèbres.

- Quoi, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? 

- Ca veut dire mon cher père que la prophétie nous concerne Hermione, moi et …, il se tourna , souri a Hermion et continua, l'enfant qu'elle porte et qui comme tu as dû le comprendre naîtra en juillet. Et tu sais ce que c'est le pire c'est que si hier tu n'étais pas intervenu notre première… union n'aurait peut être pas eu lieu cette nuit !

Le visage de Lucius Malfoy se décomposait au fur et a mesure des mots de son fils

Il essaya de se donné un peu de contenance et pris une voix mielleuse

- Drago, mon fils tu sais a quel point je t'ai toujours aimé 

- Silence père, vous ne m'avez jamais aimé tout comme vous n'avez jamais aimé ma mère. Vous changez de camp uniquement mais ne vous attendez pas a avoir la moindre chance de reprendre votre place a mes cotés, vous n'existez plus pour moi. Ma famille elle est là avec ceux que j'aime et qui m'aime.

Drago c'était retourné vers Hermione, les yeux embrumés par les larmes. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui pris la main, l'onde de chaleur qui émanait d'eux effraya Lucius, les autres élèves étaient abasourdi parce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

- Rentrez au Manoir, père, dites a Voldemort que son règne est terminé et si vous ne souhaitez pas mourir ne recroisez jamais mon chemin !

Lucius Malfoy regarda son fils et Hermione et disparu dans un 'pop'.

Sa sortie fut suivi d'un lourd silence, puis quelques murmures et enfin un brouhaha pas possible.

Dumbledore se leva et calma l'assemblée

- Les enfants, écouté moi s'il vous plait, je pense qu'il faut que je vous explique les derniers évènements. Comme vous l'avez compris, le règne du seigneur des ténèbres arrive a sa fin. L'enfant que porte Hermione détruira Voldemort a sa naissance. 

- Monsieur, une main c'était levé a la table des Serdaigle 

- Oui, Melle chang 

- Est ce que les événements de ces derniers jours sont liés a cette prophétie 

- Tout a fait, Cho, le premier tremblement est dû a la déclaration de Hermione et a leur premier baiser_,_ la seconde fois c'était la première fois qu'ils dansaient ensemble et cette nuit et bien …..

Drago intervient

- C'était la première fois que Hermione et moi faisions l'amour 

Dumbledore précisa

- Et se fut un feu d'artifice Mr Malfoy… enfin pour ceux qui était a l'extérieur

Des rires éclatèrent dans la salle et Dumbledore sourit, Hermione compléta

- Et a l'intérieur ça valait le coup aussi 

- Hermione !

Drago la regarda surprise, ce n'était vraiment pas son style, ce genre de réplique.

Dumbledore repris la parole

- Bien, je vous serez donc reconnaissant de reprendre une vie normale maintenant. Seules les vies de Hermione et Drago vont être bouleversé

Les élèves se calmèrent mais ne semblaient pas avoir eu assez d'explications. Drago se dirigea vers al table des Gryffondors accompagné de Hermione

- Hum, vu ce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre, je crois qu'une bonne partie de ma maison ne voudra plus m'adressé la parole 

Harry se leva, lui tendit la main

- Alors viens prendre place a notre table, si Hermione est assez cinglée pour t'aimé on devrait réussir a te supporté

Drago serra la main de Harry

- Merci

Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent. Hermione passa derrière eux pour rejoindre sa place.

Elle se pencha vers Harry, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, lui murmura a l'oreille 

- Merci, beaucoup Harry

****

On arrive a la fin, plus que deux chapitre, c'est triste quand même !! Mais pas d'inquiétude, je revient avec une nouvelle fic des la fin de celle ci, elle s'appellera 

_'Le secret des préfets'_ et se sera une Hermione/Drago pour changer !!


	23. Par une belle journée de mai

****

luffynette : OUAOU, 22 reviews !!!!! Merci bcp !

Raphou : et bien merci, mais rassures toi, tu ne m'as pas l'ait aussi taré que Dumby !

LOU4 : et bien voilà déjà l'avant dernier pour combler ton impatience

Andréanne Malefoy : Non mais c'est vrai ça , ou va le monde, on se le demande !!! En tout ça peut être une petite surprise pour toi dans le dernier ! (tte petite hein !)

Bon et bien sinon toujours le même discours, rien n'est a moi a pars l'histoire !

Les deux dernier chapitres sont des sortes d'épilogues, voilà.

Un petit mot sur ma prochaine fic, le premier chap devrait être mis dés ce soir. La fic sera intitulée 'Le secret des préfets'. 

C'est une fic qui me tient a cœur car elle est issu (du moins les grandes lignes) d'une histoire perso !

Sur ce bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours

Chapitre 23 : Par une belle journée de mai

Drago se tenait debout les mains moites serrées. Il était vêtu d'un costume et d'une robe de sorcier. Devant lui se tenait Dumbledore et le ministre de la magie. Il se retourna et vit juste derrière lui Harry qui lui faisait signe de se calmé.

Dans la première allée de banc, sa mère était assise sa main négligemment posé sur le bras de son parrain : Severus Rogue.

Drago avait appris leur liaison depuis peu de temps et était dans un sens heureux pour sa mère.

De l'autre coté au même niveau, la mère de Hermione serait un mouchoir dans sa main.

Drago n'en revenait pas, il allait se marié. Il avait demandé a Hermione de l'épouser a Noël et la jeune fille avait tout suite accepté.

Une musique se fit entendre accompagné du brouhaha des invités se levant, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et Hermione apparu au bras de son père.

On était mi- mai et Hermione arborait un jolie ventre rond.

La robe qu'elle avait choisi le laissait pourtant a peine apparaître.

C'était une robe bustier cintrée sous la taille, elle descendait jusqu'au bas de ses pieds et une longue traîne donnait l'impression qu'elle volait., ses épaules étaient recouverte d'une cape a capuche en voile, retenu par l'insigne des Malfoy, les longues manches tombaient jusqu'à terre. Elle tenait devant elle un bouquet de fleurs pale.

Elle tenait son père par le bras et il avait recouvert la main de la jeune fille de la sienne.

Drago regarda sa bien aimé avancé, elle était magnifique.

Hermione regarda le fond de la salle, elle vit Drago, la bouche légèrement ouverte, elle jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil sur le reste de la salle, des bougies flottaient dans les airs, d'énormes bouquets de fleurs avaient été déposé un peu partout. C'était magnifique.

Elle arriva près de Drago, son père l'embrassa sur la joue et il tendit la main de Hermione a Drago.

Drago lui prit la main et ils se tournèrent vers Dumbledore.

- Mes chers enfants, je suis particulièrement heureux d'être avec vous pour cette magnifique journée. Comme vous le savez tous ici, Hermione est née de parents moldus et Drago est un sorcier de ligné, le mariage se fera donc des deux façons. Nous allons commencé par le mariage traditionnel Moldus

Il s'éclaircit la voix

- Hermione Granger, acceptes tu de prendre pour époux Drago Malfoy ici présent, de l'aimé et le chérir, dans la joie comme dans le malheurs. Dans la santé comme dans la douleur jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux

- Oui, je le veux 

- Et toi, Drago Malfoy, acceptes tu de prendre Hermione Granger ici présente, de l'aimée et de la chérir, dans la joie comme dans le malheur, dans la santé comme dans la douleur jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? 

- Oui, je le veux sa voix tremblait d'émotion 

- Puis je avoir les alliances

Harry tendit l'écrin au professeur Dumbledore

- Drago a toi l'honneur

Il tendit la bague au jeune homme

Drago pris la main de Hermione et lui passa l'alliance

Hermione prit l'alliance et fit de même

- Je vais demandé au témoins des mariés de bien vouloir venir signé

Drago avait demandé a Harry et Ron d'être ses témoins et Hermione avait demandé a Genny et au professeur Mac Gonagall.

Un fois les différentes signatures faites, le ministre de la magie prit la parole

- Nous allons maintenant procède au mariage sorcier.

Hermione retira sa cape et la tendit ainsi que son bouquet au professeur Mac Gonagall

Ses cheveux retombés dans une cascade de boucles, des fleurs venait finir la coiffure

Elle s'avança avec Drago.

Le ministre sorti une dague argent, le manche était incrusté d'émeraude et la lame était signé SS ( Salazar Serpentar)

- Nous allons procédé au mélange des sang, Drago .

Le ministre tendit a Drago la dague , lentement il la porta a sa main et coupa sa paume, il la tendit ensuite a Hermione qui fit de même en grimaçant

- Bien tenez vous la main, je vais lire l'incantation

Drago pris la main ensanglantée de Hermione

- Ce sorcier par son sang s'unis a cette femme, cette sorcière par son sang s'unit a cet homme. Que leur force soit décuplé par l'amour qu'ils se portent, que la joie et les rires inondes leur foyer, que leurs enfants trouvent leur pouvoir dans chacun d'eux, que ce sang les protège du malheur et que leur plaid se referme ne laissant derrière elle que la cicatrice du bonheur.

Les mains des jeunes gens cessèrent de saigné et une petite cicatrice apparut a l'endroit de la blessure

- Vous êtes maintenant au nom de la loi des sorciers et des moldus mari et femme vous pouvez embrassé la marié

L'assemblée se mit a applaudir, Drago se pencha sur Hermione et l'embrassa.

L'ensemble des invités étaient sorti. Drago posa la cape sur les épaules de sa femme, il accrocha les deux serpent ensemble afin de la fermé , il lui tendit son bouquet. Il recula d'un pas pour l'admirer.

- Tu es absolument magnifique, Mme Malfoy

Elle le regarda, sourit

- Merci, il va falloir que je m'habitue a porté ce nom maintenant, Mr Malfoy

Drago tendit son bras a Hermione, elle le pris en souriant.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la grande porte, Drago posa sa main sur celle de Hermione, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

Les portes de l'école s'ouvrirent laissant pénétré dans le hall la lumière du soleil.

Les deux jeunes gens furent dans un premier temps éblouie, des cris de joies et des applaudissement surgirent de partout.

Leur yeux s'habituèrent a la lumière et ce qui virent devant eux les laissa bouche-bée.

Des balais s'élevaient dans les airs, les joueurs de l'équipe des Griffondors et des Serpentards alterné sur deux rangés, créaient une haie d'honneur aux jeunes mariés.

Hermione et Drago avancèrent lentement au milieu de leurs camarades, ils avaient l'un comme l'autre conscience qu'ils vivaient un moment magique. 

Leurs amis avaient pour cette journée mis de côté les griefs qu'ils pouvaient avoir l'un envers l'autre pour rendre hommage a l'union de leur deux maisons.


	24. La naissance

**Chapitre 24 : la naissance**

Le manoir des Malfoy était silencieux, dans une chambre du dernier étage, un jeune homme dormait profondément, sa compagne dans le creux de ses bras.

La fenêtre laissait pénétré une petite brise qui rafraîchissait la pièce. Ce mois de juillet était caniculaire.

La jeune femme se réveilla, une pointe sur le coté de son ventre la faisait souffrir.

Elle se dégagea de son mari et se mit sur le dos, ses deux mains posées sur son ventre rond.

La douleur passa, elle se calma et tenta de se rendormir, quelques minutes plus tard les mêmes symptômes reprenaient.

Le moment était venu.

Elle réveilla son époux

- Drago, s'il te plait. 

- Hum, qu'es ce qu'il y a 'Mione 

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller 

- Quoi, aller où ?

- Tu vas être papa, je vais accouché 

- Quoi ?

Drago se leva en furie, pris la valise prête dans l'armoire et couru vers la porte. Hermione malgré la douleur ne put s'empêcher de rire

- Euh tu n'oublie pas quelque chose ?

Drago se retourna 

- Quoi ? 

- Moi, Drago, viens m'aide a me lev ! 

- Oh la la excuse moi 

Il se dirigèrent vers Ste Mangouste.

Après plusieurs heures de travail, leur enfant été là.

Hermione serrait sa petite fille dans ses bras, ses yeux pleins de larmes, ne revenant toujours pas que ce petit bout était a elle.

Drago la regarda l'air tout aussi ébahi. Hermione lui tendit l'enfant, il la prit délicatement , il s'assit sur le fauteuil près du lit et la serra contre son torse. Il leva ses yeux gris vers sa femme :

- C'est moi qui est fais ça ? 

- Oh ça il y a pas de doute mon amour, c'est une Malfoy.

Drago regarda son enfant, sa peau était pâle, le peux de cheveux qu'elle avait était blond, son nez était fin et il était sur que lorsqu'elle ouvrirait ses jolis yeux, il seraient gris acier.

- Oui je crois que tu as raison, elle a tout de moi !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans la forêt interdite, un homme était accroupi près d'un tas de cendres 

- Je crois que tu viens d'être grand père Lucius. Tu as été le plus fidèle de mes mangemort et tu es le premier a périr a cause de … cette chose, hélas, je crois que ma fin n'est pas loin non plus.

Un a un les hommes entourant le seigneur des ténèbres furent réduit en cendres dans des cris effroyables.

Il ne restait plus que lui au milieu de la clairière, ça allait arrivé ! Une lueur verte arriva du ciel et percuta l'homme de plein fouet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au terrier, un jeune homme c'était réveillé, sa cicatrice le brûlait comme jamais.

Il dégagea lentement le bras de sous son amie et se leva lentement.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et passa de l'eau sur son visage.

La douleur s'estompa.

- Harry tout va bien ?

Il se retourna et vit Genny dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Oui, ma cicatrice était douloureuse.

Elle le regarda inquiète,

- Tu crois qu'il prépare un mauvais coup 

- Je ne sais pas Gen'. 

- Fais voir je vais jeter un œil

Harry s'approcha de la jeune fille, elle écarta de ses doigts les mèches brunes.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit.

- quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a Genny ? 

- Euh ta … ta cicatrice… 

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma cicatrice ?

Il se dirigea vers le miroir, leva ses cheveux, tout comme son amie, il resta interloqué.

Il se retourna vers elle

- Elle a … disparue !

Elle approuva d'un signe de la tête, elle réfléchit quelques instants

- Harry, je crois que Hermione a accouché !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, Hermione allaitait sa fille sous le regard attendri de Drago.

On frappa a la porte, Drago se leva sans bruit et ouvrit

- Coucou, c'est nous, murmura Genny

Drago la regarda

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la, comment tu as su ?

Elle entra dans la pièce suivi d'un Harry aux bras encombrés de Peluche et autre cadeaux

- Non mais qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ? 

- Des cadeaux mon cher Drago, des cadeaux !

Genny embrassa Hermione, Harry posa tous ses paquets, se retourna et vit Hermione avec sa fille

- Oh par Merlin !

Tout les trois se retournèrent vers lui, Genny lui prit le bras

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? 

- Je viens de réalisé que ma Hermione était maman !

Drago leva les yeux et secoua la tête, il prit un air fier

- Bon et bien je vous présente Andreanne Malfoy, ma fille

Harry embrassa Hermione, regarda l'enfant 

- Ah oui il n'y a pas de doute, c'est ta fille ! 

- Et oh faite comment avez vous su ?

Harry regarda Drago, mit sa main sur son front et leva sa touffe de cheveux

- Elle a disparu !

Drago le regarda

- Tu veux dire qu'IL est mort 

- Oui, c'est fini 

- Ton père aussi est mort Drago

Les jeunes gens se retournèrent et se trouvèrent face a Narcissa et Severus

- Mère, mais comment avez vous su vous ? 

- Drago, voyons nous étions au manoir avec vous hier, j'ai vu comment était Hermione et de plus la cicatrice de mon mariage avec Lucius a disparu, j'en conclu qu'il est mort et que cette charmante petite fille y est pour quelque chose.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur le front de Drago

- Elle est magnifique mon chéri.

Severus lui tendit la main

- Félicitations

Drago regarda sa mère s'approché de sa fille, il recula de quelques pas et contempla le tableau qu'il avait devant lui.

Sa femme, sa fille, sa mère, son parrain, ses amis… sa famille.

Voldemort disparu, son père aussi.

Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. 

A ce moment très précis il pouvait le dire : Il était heureux.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN

**Merci beaucoup a tout ceux qui ont lu cette fic, c'est la première que je publie et je trouve que 80 reviews c'est plutôt bien !**

**Merci aussi de m'avoir conseillé et encouragé.**

**Une autre fic est en ligne 'Le secret des préfets', c'est un Drago / Hermione, et voici le résumé:**

**Toute la petite troupe de Poudlard a grandi, ils se sont mariés et ont des enfants mais quand une réunion d'anciens élèves est organisé, les souvenirs remontent a la surface accompagné de leur secret !**


	25. Merci

Juste une petite note pour vous remerciez.

En plus, j'ai oublie de répondre aux reviews au chap 24, je me rattrape donc !

Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une, deux… vingt cinq reviews, elles m'ont toutes fait plaisir C'est la première fic que j'écris et que je publie et bien sur les 89 reviews que j'ai eu m'encourage a en faire d'autres.

Je vous attends donc sur ma nouvelle fic Le secret des Prefets.

Merci a vous tous et a bientôt !!

**__**

Leoline

Alba : 25 reviews , wouaou !! Merci beaucoup !!

Phisoe : La meilleure que tu ai lu ! Et bah dis donc ! Je te remercie beaucoup

Lou4 : Ca ne doit pas être évident c'est vrai mais bon elle l'aime alors tout va bien ( c beau qd même !)

Samanta : Merci c'est très gentil, ma nouvelle fic est en ligne, du moins le premier chap 

Kate : Merci, contente que ça t's plu

Andréanne Malefoy : elle est dans la fic, elle est dans la fic !!! Aller courage, et comme promis, j'écris actuellement une nouvelle fic Drago/Hermione (on se refait pas hein !) et tu es dedans. Tu seras la vilaine, très méchante sœur de Drago, la fierté de Lucius et futur madame Jedusor !! c'est te dire comment t'es méchante !

shazou() : Je suis contente que tu trouves l'idée bonne. Par contre, pourrais tu me dire ou tu trouves qu'elle n'a pas de sens ? Je pourrais revoir certaine chose pour amélioré. Et que veux tu dire par des descriptions HM HM, desol je comprends pas.


	26. Notre pour Kero

Juste une petite réponse pour Kero, je vais essayé de te faire un petit Slash. J'en ai encore pas fait mais on va tenté le coup. Ce ne sera ps pour tout de suite, j'ai une fic en cours de publication, une autre en cours d'écriture et je pars sur le principe de ne pas commence quelque chose avant d'avoir fini celle d'avant. Ca me permet quand je publie une fic et que je m'aperçois qu'elle ne plait pas de la publié en entier pour ceux qui l'ont aimé (même si ils sont peux !) Donc vu ma vitesse d'écriture, vu l'avancement de l'autre, je pense pouvoir démarrer cette nouvelle fic d'ici une petite semaine. J'espère que tu pourras patienté d'ici la Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Leoline 


End file.
